Typically, it is a common practice for baseball players to extend a finger, usually the index finger, from their baseball glove to give the finger additional padding and protection from the hard impact of catching a thrown or hit baseball or softball. However, this practice exposes the baseball or softball player's finger to potential injury and damage from any number of sources. For example, it is not uncommon for a baseball or softball player's exposed index finger to be hit by a thrown or hit baseball or softball, or for the exposed index finger to be impacted by sliding base runners or other impact source. Thus, the problem with exposing the index finger of the glove hand is that the index finger is then exposed to serious potential injury. Therefore, there is and continues to be a need for some means to protect the exposed index finger of a baseball player's glove hand.